


melts like butter

by sub_bts_smut



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, WAYV
Genre: Bickering, Creampies, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Graphic Sex, Multi, PVP, Sex Toys, Smut, Switching Positions, Threesome, Use of viagra, Vaginal Sex, a bi mess, dom/sub dynamics, domestic AU, double intercrural, fic fragment, gagging, gaping, pussy stretching, sloppy sex, xuxi is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/sub_bts_smut
Summary: you get down and dirty with lucas and ten.
Relationships: Lucas/Reader, Lucas/Ten, Ten/Reader
Kudos: 13





	melts like butter

**Author's Note:**

> fic fragment full of nastiness that's been sitting in my drafts since months, never managed to finish it and i don't plan to — but rather than letting it sit there i might as well publish what's there

„One for me, one for you.“ 

Lucas tosses the little blue drop over his head like a poker player snipping coins into the air with his thumb. Ten’s eyes follow the pill with visible amusement. You can tell he’s seen Yukhei do this before. Probably at a house party, who knows where in Bangkok where viagra is just about twice as affordable.

The room still feels a little cold because you opened the windows for a minute or two before settling on the sofa. Baekhyun ate a giant pile of spicy noodles before wandering into the shower. Even now, the zesty scent lingers, and it couldn’t be more fitting.

You are the first to lay down your pill box on the table that the yellow couch surrounds. It’s the 15th of the 28 pills in total. It’s not one of your most fertile days as per the calendar on your phone, but lord knows the boys’ good looks might knock you right up. You blink at Yukhei whose poker player player antics are still in full progress. The occasion’s rare enough, of course he has to put on a show.

„Swallow and come over,“ you say. „Silly babe.“

„I won’t survive the two of you without a little help, okay,“ Lucas treads into the carpet barefoot. 

Is that a whiny tone? You’re taking note of that.

Thank god he’s topless already, with only a terribly slim pair of jeans on. Otherwise, you’d have to sit through another fifteen minutes of a Chippendales rendition in your living room. Which wouldn’t be too bad, not bad at all, Lucas is a good and indulgent stripper, but you’re horny as shit and Ten looks likes he’s about to combust for cock himself, so there’s that. 

Topless Xuxi comes in very handy. You can tug him closer by pulling at the belt loops and speak, well, right to his bellybutton which has been proven to be a receptive communication device.

„Hey, punk. If I don’t love you limp, I don’t deserve you hard,“ you poke his tummy with your index… right where he’s a little sensitive and the area is all to erogenous. Oops. 

„But I can’t rub your backs and call it a day, can I,“ the pill finally disappears in a very wiggly Yukhei’s mouth, with Ten cracking up on the sofa behind him. Just as undressed, if not ready to pull his barely-there satin shirt off completely, leaving the toned rest to no imagination. Neither to you, nor to Lucas, who you see catching a glimpse of that very shirt every other second. 

Something about the fabric has got to be mesmerizing to his eyes. Lucas and his love for everything pretty. That’s an entire book. 

„Sounds like a mission,“ Ten comments. Unlike seconds before, his hair has lost most of its casual order after he pulled off his dangly feather necklace. A silver, fine piece of artisan craft. You don’t have to tell him it’ll get in the way with today’s sexy programme ahead, he knows it himself.

„Oh, betcha, betcha,“ you can only nod, Baekhyun’s latest catchphrase on your tongue. „Lu’s been giddy since breakfast. You should have seen him pacing up and down in every room.“

Like some kind of panther, almost. Lucas sure develops some nervous energy when it comes to inviting Ten over. Not that you’d be any different. Ten’s heart-eyed cat emojis had you smiling at your phone screen for ten minutes or more yesterday. 

„I’d do that, too if I were you. I like your flat, you all put some effort in there,“ Ten says, shoving his skinny black jeans off the sofa. He seems to particularly refer to the wooden statues and huge variety of candles scattered on several cupboards behind the sofa. Thin, painted, large, or short and stocky, with or without quotes, scented or plain, swirly illustrations on them, most of them burnt half down by constant use. It’s an entire science. You had figured Ten would bother. 

„Thank you. Though, say that to him,“ you point at Yukhei. „He doesn’t care one bit about decorating. Even Baekhyun couldn’t convince him to at least add _one_ personal touch or something like that. I never understood why so many guys don’t care about decorating. Hunter gatherer and such.“

„You’re more important,“ Lucas unbuttons his jeans with a side-eye to you. „That’s where my personal touch goes. Priorities.“

Oh very well. 

The brazen _fuck-all-furniture_ attitude is not hard to spot. With a huff, Yukhei squarely dumps his jeans right across the table. Hell, he would probably even use one of the statues as a clothing depot if they stood anywhere close to him.

„Touché Y/N. That was a boyfriend announcement,“ Ten sucks in air. 

Indeed acknowledging utter defeat and admitting that 2.53$ candles don’t mean a thing in the face of unwavering interpersonal affection you postpone to the afterglow given what the lack of skinny jeans in the room has revealed to you. 

„He has that point,“ you raise your brows, then point right between Yukhei’s legs, „and _that_ point, too.“

Again, Ten doesn’t hide his familiarity. In fact, he looks even more accustomed than you looking squarely at Lucas’ crotch. As if he just switched on his favorite movie. This is gonna be good. If you look close enough, Ten is already salivating.

„Big, solid, throbbing point.“

On top of whatever the satin shirt has done to Lucas, the blue pill almost definitely is working. You decide to go for the teasing route not to draw this out any longer.

„What can I say. Xuxi’s trying to lecture us about some cheesy shit but has a raging boner. It’s typical himbo hypocrisy.“

You rise from the couch, with Ten following right behind. Lucas doesn’t seem even remotely fazed by your provocative tone. Except maybe… a little flush darting over his cheeks. 

„Don’t act like it can’t pour love right into you,“ he positions his hands at either hip, unafraid to just aim his hard-on right at you. 

Five stars for confidence he does collect tonight. 

It can’t be anythig else, Ten’s presence gives him a different edge. Oh yes, you’re ready to test that one out.

„Is that so, brat boy?“

„If you want me to show you.“

Lucas ruffles through his blonde bangs to make way for his steady brows under which a determined gaze levels right at the two of you, alternating. Channelling James Dean tonight, are we.

„Definitely wanna see that,“ Ten blinks up at Yukhei, and you can tell the mischief on his mind just by the smile alone. If Loki was Thai, his name would be Ten. 

„I prefer decorating _on the inside_ ,“ Lucas bites his bottom lip. „Can that be arranged? For two clients this time.“

„Where does he have all those damn one-liners from,“ Ten stifles yet another laugh.

„Probably my NSFW quote candles,“ you tilt your head towards the cupboards. „He just doesn’t want to admit it. Lu thinks he’s bold but wait until we milk him dry.“

Lucas’ good spirits radiate from his smile, so guileless, but also, fucking daring. A walking contradiction. Truly.

„Internal decoration it is,“ he hums to himself. Both you and Ten can tell he sees the challenge ahead. 

„Won’t let you off the hook, babe. Safeword tonight is spaghetti.“

He enters you with Ten using both hands to cram him in. A little help from a friend never hurts. You bounce, and Lucas’ arms go along. Accompanying the movement, cushioning it all while lifting you gently. It’s easy for him, and he knows you like it. Holding onto his arms gives your palms a lot to feel and grip. Even the sloppier, off-rhythm thrusts his muscles absorb. It lets you focus on the good stuff. Clenching around his prick and feeling it drill in and out. 

Lucas’ legs are long enough that Ten can kneel underneath you, tongue out ready to catch all fluids dripping down. 

Lucas reaches the base and you exhale.

„Phew, that’s a huge monster.“

As if you haven’t said that at least two hundred times. Still fun like the first time though.

„All for ya. But you tell me if it hurts.“

„It’s only a big stretch, okay. It doesn’t.“

„Good. If it did, you can sell my organs on the black market.“

„That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard!“ Ten interjects.

„Stay pumping Lu, I won’t cut out your heart just yet.“

Yukhei’s dick obliges, as if automatic.

„No need to anyways, you already have it.“

It pokes up into your belly where it has to slow its thrusts. Either of your hands wants to follow a curious impulse to feel up your abdomen, but you don’t want to let go of holding Lucas. Ten sees what you want to do and snakes a hand up your thigh. He doesn’t take long until he finds the spot just above your pubic bone.

„Yeah, it’s showing. Like, I can almost feel the outline,“ he says.

„Oh shit, Xuxi.“

It looks like you found another position for Lucas to make your stomach bulge. Last time you went doggy style it was the same, even when you switched to lying down prone with your legs wide the penetration went deep enough.

A particularly fast thrust follows and Lucas’ cock slips out of you. His right palm reaches down but grips too low to guide it back into you.

„Let me help,“ Ten maneuvers his own hands upward. He takes it into his mouth, then slowly draws back leaving new lubrication. Lucas is back to lifting you with both hands. Only a moment later, his cock is back inside of you— and so is Ten’s spit, slick and warm. Lucas drives it into you as good as he can, but parts off it squeeze out. You know you’re still a bit tight so it’s bound to spill over, which Lucas realizes by virtue of Ten picking up trails of spit coming down on him with his loud slurping mouth. 

„You screwed me deep, now how about wide.“

„If Ten has flexible fingers, I can gape you.“

Lucas seems to have a plan already.

„Mh, tell me about it.“

„You hook her pussy open with a finger on each side,“ Yukhei says to Ten. „And I fuck her slow while you do that.“

Unsurprising to Lucas, your face gets hot at his words.

„Wow, okay, I like that,“ comes a big smiling answer from below you.

The first digit goes in like it’s part of Lucas’ dick, but the second doesn’t want to slip past your entrance. Three trials and Ten asks Yukhei to draw out his cock to start it from scratch.

„Okay, no problem,“ Lucas lifts you off, and Ten successfully adds the second finger. He’s lubed it up, you can feel it. Hot. He stretches you to either side quite gently, but far enough for Lucas to line up again and squeeze his cock inside your vagina past the two fingers. 

„How does it feel?“ he asks. 

„Oh, whew boys, whew!“

Thankfully, Ten’s fingers are short and perky. They don’t reach too far in. If they would, you’d have three long and points things inside of you, in just one hole for that matter. 

„I feel you prepped your nails well,“ you stick out your tongue, eliciting a little flustered noise from Ten. 

„Ah, I know, ah…“

„Look how cute he is,“ you mention to Lucas, who appears to have one or two more drops of sweat on his forehead. By now, it’s only cockwarming. He doesn’t move, accustoms, helping you relax your muscles around his dick sufficiently. 

„You should see him with rabbit ears,“ comes the muffled reply. Lucas really concentrates to center his dick in you, enough to get comfortable a little bit above the base. 

In the meantime, you can tell how Ten has already honed in on holding your pussy open. You can’t wait to have him react once he can see inside. The prospect alone makes you wiggle yourself down onto Lucas, feeling him pick up your need and introducing small dips. 

Leaving his cock to keep on stretching you, all that matters to you now is nibbling at Yukhei’s lips. It’s always like that— each time you roam your eyes across his face, they get so inviting. You have to zoom in on them, and test whether they really are as soft as they look. To which the answer is yes every time, but that won’t prevent you from running a little test on them over and over. 

Verdict? Huge, pouty, and curved at the corners. A perpetual smile, which couldn’t be any more fitting for Lucas. You’re hooked on them, licking, biting a little, not much, just enough to feel just how pillowy their shape is. After introducing some more tongue to the mix, the whole wet affair gets noisier, as does Ten’s breath. You realize your kisses turn him on. 

After a good three minutes of stretching, Ten’s hands go a little numb from holding them above his head. The tent of his pants nevertheless is stable. 

„Sorry, weird angle for your fingers,“ Lucas draws off your lips. „You can pull out, I do the rest.“

„Just need to shake them up a little. I’ll switch to this guy right here,“ Ten nods to his right. Your favorite wand vibrator, only waiting to be used. „If you don’t mind?“

„Never do,“ you lick your lips, soon feeling a snugly familiar buzz on your clit. Ten seems to like moving the vibrator around a lot, which doesn’t help with your already boiling arousal. Edging yourself would always come with keeping the toy steady. Ten, however, intensifies the vibrations with poking and swirling the wand around. Lucas doesn’t quite see it, but he hears it, added to observing your facial expression to begin with. 

„I guarantee you’ll gape after that,“ Lucas gives you one of his big dumb grins where all you see is a blinding row of teeth. 

The stimulation does make you let loose even more than you already do. 

„Is it— swelling up?“ 

Stuttering from pleasure, you ask Ten who grins big time as a reply. 

„Never seen a better clit. It’s getting super big.“

„My baby feels a lot,“ Lucas proudly booms against the loud whirring of the vibrator. „Try with your palm, she likes that, too.“

Ten follows the advice and alternates the wand with his flat hand, finding well enough space on your poufy rose bud to do its steady work.

„He’s out to make me cum like he doesn’t care,“ you moan to Lucas. „Have you given him a manual or something, Christ, oh fuck…“

„He’s a natural, no kidding I swear.“

„You’re very close?“ Ten slows his palm movements. „I can pause for a moment.“

„Yes, please. I think I’m quite dilated.“

The virbrating noise switches off, and Lucas pulls out. The throbbing of your clit resonates in your head. Lucas has kept his promise, you feel spread wide open. 

„There you go, babe,“ he kisses the tip of your nose. 

After a whispered thank you and brief second of letting your mind clear a little, you turn your head sidewards to watch Ten, who himself is staring upwards below your legs.

„How wide is it? I need a picture. My pussy feels super hollow.“

„Like, this is the closest to God I’ll ever get,“ Ten lingers, tracing his fingers at your entrance. „Wow.“

Xuxi looks at you cross-eyed.

„He makes me wish I could see it!“

„You saw it last week on Monday after I shoved that new purple dildo in for like two hours.“

„Oh, true!“

„I’m honestly jealous,“ Ten blinks, still frozen in his gaze.

„Take your phone camera.“

„Okay.“

„Use flash,“ you catch yourself smirking through the words. Both Ten and Lucas get a little jittery in response. Ten is so hot and bothered that he almost drops the phone onto his face. You almost anticipate a row of blurry shots that he audibly bites his tongue.

„Oh my goodness,“ he stares at the screen only with one hand holding it. The other is already bucking out his pants from the inside, tugging furiously at his cock. „Jus— just, beautiful.“

„You have two particular people you gotta send it to,“ you say, and Lucas nods along. 

„You heard that? Inside and outside sexy.“

„Give me a video of it too, what are you waiting for.“

„Fuck, I’m so stupid. O-of course, shit.“

Ten fumbles around the display, then switches on the flash again while the phone records. You see that he also spends time filming your legs, Lucas’ cock, and your puffy clit that he can’t help but flick and pat with several fingers at once. Eventually, pointing the lens right at your gaping walls comes with more desperate jerks to his cock. 

„Your cervix… Really pretty.“

„Kissed by my cock daily, I take good care of it.“

„Can attest you do.“

Lucas peppers your face with little pecks.

„Only the best for my honey girl.“

„If you want, Ten, you can touch.“

„I—inside—?“

„Yes.“

„Ah, I could, I can…“

„Stuff me, Ten. Don’t be shy. Lucas made enough space for you. You can do it however you want.“

Ten obliges. A dozen times, he only adjusts, and then, pumps back and forth. You can’t exactly tell how far in his wrist is, but you do know it’s big and strong, wider than Lucas’ horse dick. His hand disappears with a dull sucking noise a few times, and you can feel his fingers taper. You love the feeling of how it seems like a knot coils up, then dissolves, then widens inside of you again. Lucas reads the obvious words of your face.

„I wouldn’t bring you anything other than a pro.“

You believe that without a speck of doubt. Your ob/gyn’s authority on fisting would easily be dethroned by the sheer way Ten’s hand is moving inside of you. 

„I’m, I’m so full. Oh God. So big.“ 

„Does it hurt?“

„Tinge. If you, you could, oh fuck.“

„—move a little to the left,“ Lucas completes your sentence. „She doesn’t curve much to the right.“

As if in a reflex, Ten’s wrist promptly tilts within the fracture of a second. You unwind a little more, which in return sucks his hand in a little more. He’s completely dumbfounded at Lucas.

„Do you have X-Ray eyes or something?“

„If I didn’t know how how she works, I’d hate myself.“

„So, so, always to the left you say,“ Ten peers up to Yukhei. 

„Always to the left. And don’t forget to say thank you.“

Going by how much arm he’s feeding you, Ten understands quickly.

„I don’t call it thank you,“ he says. „I call it big fat orgasm.“

„Mm, yeah, please.“

„Damn right,“ Lucas wraps his arms more tightly around you. „Which is what we’re doing right now.“

After squeezing out his hand, Ten already knows what to grab. 

The loud buzz of the vibrator is potent enough to drown out your pants and groans through the room. Ten handles it even more liberally than before. You think your mind will soon go on vacation. 

Lucas’ eyes carry a strange, hyper-focused glimmer. His lips puff up against your neck. They accompany you through a creamy orgasm on his dick, contracting until the jerks of your legs become less intense. 

With only a dozen more pumps, Lucas releases his semen. 

„Fuck, that was good. Slip out, boo.“

„It gets even better, we have a feeding ahead.“

„I want a video of that, too.“

„You heard her.“

„Nothing I enjoy more,“ Ten presses play already.

„Fast, I’m leaking, shit!“

The gape only helps Lucas’ cum to travel down faster. It gets in Ten’s eyes, splurts over his nose. You feel his face getting busy all over the spot, perched between your labia. He’s ambitious and fast, looking for every drop. Post practice, you’ve seen him devour a pile of sweet and sour sauce with chicken wings and fries without a trace of a napkin or tissue around around, but even that doesn’t quite compare. Lucas seems to be surprised just how loud Ten gets himself.

„Digging in today, are you.“

Instead of an answer, wet and greedy slurping comes back. By now, both your and Yukhei’s cum must have melted into Ten’s mouth like butter. He moans like a champion. His cock twitches and begs for release, beaded with pre-cum.

After his tongue gets slower, Ten kisses your clit, then stands up, too, and switches off the phone with trembling hands. Thank god it’s waterproof and you just bought a whole pack of sanitizers.

Ten positions himself with his chest to your upper back. Even if you knew his face was ruined, you stare right at his cake frosted jaw.

You squeeze a generous amount of lube both on and into Ten’s mouth. It’s already slobbery, but, the more the merrier. Making sure his lips are well smoothed over and able to stretch is the most fun part because you get to use your fingers like a chapstick. 

After positioning himself a couple times to test for the right angle, Lucas thrusts forward into an anticipating mouth, causing Ten’s throat to hollow for a second. You gauge how far he went in. About half the length by now, if not a little more. He’s coughing, but Lucas’ dick is too big to let out anything but a slobbery choke. Your hand wanders down to stimulate your clit, but given how hypotizing Ten’s face is, you hardly take note until the rubbing goes a little harder. 

When Lucas starts to fuck his mouth with a steady rhythm, small viscuous bubbles show up at the corners of Ten’s mouth. That’s when eyes get watery, and you can see a visible, moving bulge protrude from his adam’s apple. Judging by how far he buried himself already, Lucas takes no prisoners. All you have done is suck and lick his tip. Anything more than a shallow blowjob would probably bash your teeth in and make your gag reflex go absolutely haywire, much less have Lucas stay hard with the faces you’d make.

„Don’t plow him too much, we have Carpaccio for dinner.“

Lord knows who can still chew and swallow after having a pole like that shoved down such a tiny throat. Only Baekhyun with knees bruised bright purple had once astounded an entire flock of party visitors by eating a jam-packed sandwich in the kitchen — right after a loud oral romp with both Jaehyun, Johnny, and allegedly also Chanyeol consecutively driving it home in the broom closet.

„Noted, ma’am.“

„I’ll be fine,“ Ten draws his head back, twisting his either hand around Lucas to mix and distribute the lubricant with his spit and just about every drop of juice your pussy left on it. „We practiced before breakfast like five days a week before debut.“

„Good fun.“

„Doesn’t mean you can’t pick up an old habit again,“ you say to Ten. „If you come over at 7:30 he’s awake. Have nothing against it.“

Ten gets all flushed. You know it’s an offer he’ll take. Going by Lucas’ steamy bedtime stories of his trainee days, his dick has seen the inside of Ten’s intestines more than NCT has members by 2029. It would be a pity they couldn’t get a reprise. 

„Please, I need you inside,“ Ten nestles at Yukhei’s thighs. Looks like you found someone of akin patience when it comes to wanting Lucas.

„Today’s all you can eat.“

Lucas loves touching hair. He’s done it countless times with you, at home, in public, whenever he gets the chance. So you’re not surprised his hands won’t leave Ten’s head, continuously roaming about to find new grip, or just for the sake of playing with a random strand. His hands look so huge and encase Ten’s head like tailored to the inch. 

You can see how Ten’s eyes widen every time Yukhei’s dick hits his pharynx straight on. His ears must be plain reeling. If it wasn’t for lube and the ounces of spit that seem to continously gush past his lips, you’d have a chafed up esophagus on your hands for dinner. The thought of having Lucas’ cock inside of you after being so deep inside of Ten’s bubbly mouth makes you wetter — and the rubs of your hands between your legs faster. Whatever he’s excavating from his throat must be liquid gold. 

Eager eyes and eager pace, Ten faithfully keeps on blowing— only the regular gag stops Lucas’ pulsing dick short of what you like to picture as forcefully penetrating down to the looming vicinity his stomach. If your boyfriend had three inches more and Ten was any smaller, who knows Lucas would push past a usually closed muscle or two and his dick tip would dissolve in acid. At least judging by how full and bursting Ten’s neck looks, Yukhei plunges down for two of your palms’ lengths, especially with the thrusts that he doesn’t draw back for. The more stuffed Ten’s face is with balls, the more his throat pops open to accept a few short, deep stabs. Even if you had your hand down there and fist his mouth, it wouldn’t stretch him as good, Lucas couldn’t fit inside of Ten any better.

Holding Ten’s hands lets you feel his pulse hammering at top speed. His breath long follows suit. You can tell it’s the body of an athlete doing its work. Thank god you ventilated earlier. He’d used up the entire air in the room otherwise. 

Lucas continues, although under some hip strain, to press his balls on Ten’s chin with every new motion. Thankfully, Ten has yet to stagnate bobbing his head himself. You already bet to yourself how ‚practice before breakfast’ couldn’t have been any more helpful to balance the bulk of the work between the two. Lucas is the pipe, and Ten the steam engine, going for almost six minutes by the clock now.

„Shit, tight,“ is the occasional grunt you hear from your boyfriend. 

And again, and again— Yukhei is all balls deep inside, you can’t help but be astonished. The wet slapping noise would be enough to send the whole WayV group chat into a raving, fapping frenzy if recorded. The particularly strong thrusts make Ten’s mouth spurt all over the place. Hell, almost spray. If his nose wouldn’t be so perfectly upturned, he would snort precum and his own spit right off Lucas’ dick with every inhale. Given the amount of fluid, he’d have it oozing out of his ears for the next week. 

Gladly enough, all that runs out of his nose is a clear and steady trickle of snot that you can wipe to the side with your thumbs during Lucas’ more languid thrusts. During heavier penetration, you stay clear of Ten’s face, observing and interlacing his fingers with yours. They grip you tightly, and you know that he loves being held. You coo at him. 

„You’re so pretty, baby. That’s amazing. You’re amazing.“

He looks you in the eye and moans out a batch of spit.

„Yes, I know,“ you caress his neck and feel it up, searching for a spot where the bulge is the most palpable. It protrudes in almost consistent intervals, breaking into Ten’s throat both slick and apt. 

„You gave him your best, Xuxi,“ you say, prying open Ten’s jaw with one palm cupping it. 

The fizzy mixture stays on his tongue for you to inspect up close. Nice, warm, and runny. And first and foremost: ample. Ten’s entire mouth is creamed up on the inside with white threads dripping from its roof. You can tell how the last thrusts were a hefty jab to the tonsils. They’re abused and swollen, covered in stickyness. How often they moved around you can imagine. Lucas must have pounded into Ten’s mouth more than a hundred powerful times, although your hazy mind probably exaggerates it. The carpet looks like 150 times, if not more. 

Similarly, Ten’s lips look a quarter more their usual size, with the cupid’s bow looking so deliciously prominent. They’ve plumped up with all that juicy friction and still tremble. Using your lubed fingers as a makeshift chapstick has proven to prevent them from cracking or the corners to become tender from the abrasion. You praise Ten with kisses on his shoulders. 

His tongue still randomly twitches, as if still licking the underside of Lucas’ dick. It’s exhausted itself so much. Besides mouthing a continuous _wow_ , there’s no coherent sentence coming out of him. All you get to hear is something that resembles Xiao Jun’s poetic shanty of moon, sea, and stars the last time he got drunk to the gods. His mouth hardly closes, too, and Lucas thinks it’s worth a picture.

„You look so adorable,“ he grabs hold of his phone from the side, then centers Ten on the screen. A clicking noise follows, and Lucas kisses Ten right on his sloppy chin. 

Ten lets himself kneel back on the carpet on his heels. He’s too high on dick to register a wild knocking at the living room door, and a pink-heared silhouette visible through the glass. In peaks a familiar head— it’s Baekhyun in a huge fluffy bathing gown, red in the face from showering way too hot.

„Hey, hey, hello! You dished something on for me I hear.“

„You have a little task over there Baek,“ you point to Ten’s foaming mouth. „It’s still warm.“

Baekhyun first tosses you a water bottle to pass around, then rubs his palms against each other. 

„Woo! Let me see what you got!“

„You can shower twice today,“ a very worn-out Lucas says to him, sitting down on the ground next to Ten. In the meantime, you get up to rip two windows open. It cools your head and lets a refreshing breeze rustle past the curtains.

Soon after tasting, Baekhyun cackles with his own mouth full off Lucas’ cum.

„Just how much did you two fill him with?“ he splurts, and the whole mess starts getting runny around his chin. He eventually swallows but doesn’t particularly bother wiping his face. On particularly wild days, he’d even greet the postman like that. 

„Enough for us to take the carpet downtown again.“

Another deep cleaning at the local washing salon is way due. One day you’ll invest in a huge plastic sheet to cover an entire sofa with. Or hell, the entire floor in case Chanyeol drops by with at least five other group members to have yet another bukkake party on Baekhyun. You’re sure Ten would be more than interested in a blowbang. They might make good friends actually. He does fit in quite neatly.

„Looks like we take turns ruining it weekly,“ Baekhyun ogles across the area. Where, clearly, Lucas has finally added his personal decorative touch.

„It’s 90% Ten’s blood sweat and tears in there and that’s just from today,“ you shake your head after taking a sip of water. „Gotta give credit where it’s due.“

Although his face is nuzzled into Lucas’ chest, you can hear Ten smiling.

„Oh, I could taste that,“ Baekhyun shrugs off the towel around his shoulders, then uses it to rub his hair dry.

Playful, you pinch Lucas’ toes one by one. He’s a bit ticklish, which makes it even more fun. 

„You gotta admit you’re kind of an animal, Xuxi, huh.“

„Hey, only on Sundays.“

Baekhyun bursts out laughing and almost trips over his own feet.

„By popular demand you mean,“ Ten mumbles inside the embrace. „My dick would break off if I did stunts like these.“

If only Ten had seen himself. He’s the only one you think could realistically go up against Baekhyun in a whore-off. 

„Oh… you mean he has a special talent with it?“ Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, and garners your approval, too. You like that idea. 

„If Ten keeps dropping by like that, Lucas might actually cancel his gym membership.“

„Oh I can tell you,“ Yukhei gets very animated at that thought, „cardio does not even come close.“

„With me, leg day is every day,“ Ten looks up at Yukhei, tongue-in-cheek. To Baekhyun’s boisterous amusement, Lucas gets a little shy at that prospect. You pass him the water bottle. 

„He’ll make you bust your ass harder than I do by the time he sleeps on the couch.“

„I bet,“ a huge grin paints across Yukhei’s face while after he chugs down what feels like half a liter at once. „And I like it. So cute.“

Ten grins right along. 

„So, when do you want me to cook and take the trash out again?“

„We order take-out when Taeyong doesn’t cook, and he also does the trash,“ Baekhyun pops a chewing gum.

„Doesn’t he live in the flat below?“

„Yeah, but he can’t help it. He dusts through the whole fucking house like a whirlwind. We tried to stop him.“

Ten seems genuinely surprised.

„Is this an all-inclusive love hotel?“

„Yes, we get paid in kisses.“

„Oh, I’ll gladly pay.“


End file.
